An Imperfect Evening
by Jo. R
Summary: An imperfect evening for Abby doesn't end the same way. Written for Chirugal.


Title: An Imperfect Evening  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-13  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Romance  
For: Chirugal, who wanted Gibbs/Abby and 'fraud'

****

The lone rose in a thin glass vase at the centre of the table was a nice touch, Abby Sciuto decided. And the clear fizzy stuff that kept being poured into her glass was going down very well.

Her smile wavered a little when she felt it again - the unmistakable brush of a hand against her thigh - and she crossed her legs very deliberately in the opposite direction, shifting in her seat to position her body away from her companion.

It was supposed to be a business dinner, she thought with a glance around the room. Not a chance for trust-fund babies just out of college to cop a feel.

The rest of the team were spread out around the ballroom at the Director's orders. They had to mingle, had to socialise. Had to play their role in getting the rich, young and old alike, to part with their precious cash in order to raise funds for Wounded Warriors Programme NCIS was supporting.

The cause was good, one she believed in whole-heartedly, but the fundraiser they'd come up with this year was not her cup of tea.

Catwalks, talent shows, even the sponsored baseball game they'd taken part in four or five years ago was better than spending an evening of her life surrounded by people she knew would walk by her without hesitation if they were to pass her on the street.

People taking advantage of the free booze to try and get away with behaviour they'd never normally try with someone like her.

She tilted her head to the side as the man she was sitting with launched into yet another story about his heroics - something about saving a frat buddy from a prank gone wrong at college, Abby wasn't really listening - and tried to look interested while not too-interested.

The hand that had been reaching under the table for the creamy flesh that had been exposed by the slit in her dress moved to rest on the table top.

Right where hers was.

Apparently the rest of the table just wasn't good enough.

With a polite smile and an encouraging nod, Abby slid her hand away. She scanned the room once more as he continued to talk, spotting McGee taking shelter behind an amused Ducky from an over-zealous woman with overly highlighted hair and nail extensions that looked more like bright red claws than fingernails. Tony and Ziva had gravitated together, though were talking in separate circles. Abby was amused to note they were standing almost back-to-back, their posture defensive as they each tried to turn down an invitation to dance from members of the party they were standing with.

Gibbs, she noted, was nowhere to be seen. Knowing Gibbs, he'd probably escaped already and was safely ensconced in his basement with his boat and bourbon. Lucky bastard.

"Miss Shh-Shoo... Abigail..." The man she'd been pretending to listen to frowned at her as his alcohol-laced brain tried to get his tongue and lips to form her name. "Are you listening to me?"

"I..." Her mind went blank, her smile frozen in place.

The scent of Old Spice and sawdust swept over her and she tilted her head just moments before a warm hand closed around her bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Leroy Jethro Gibbs said, not sounding very sorry at all, "but we have a case."

Abby stood and waved her companion down when he made as if to get to his feet, too. "Please, don't get up. It was a pleasure meeting you, Phil."

"It's Finn." The man's correction of his name went unnoticed as Abby collected her purse and was quickly steered away from the table, towards the big doors leading out into the hotel lobby.

Gibbs motioned to the other members of his team as they passed, all three agents plus Ducky filing out after them.

"We have a case, Boss?" It was one of the few times Abby had ever seen Tony looking excited about having to leave a party with free alcohol in favour of work.

Gibbs led them a little further from the ballroom until the draft from the front doors of the hotel hit them. "No case," he told them quietly. "The Director said we had to stay till 12. You're all free to go."

Smiles and sighs of relief were exchanged by all. Ducky excused himself first, patting Gibbs on the arm as he left to head home. Tony talked Ziva and McGee into going to a bar a few blocks away but was unable to convince Gibbs or Abby to join them.

Instead of joining her friends in a late night drinking session with undeniably better company than she'd had already that evening, Abby took the arm Gibbs offered her and let him lead her to the taxi he'd talked the concierge into ordering for them.

A small chuckle escaped her as she noticed the time on the illuminated dashboard. 12.02am. "You're a fraud, Agent Gibbs," she berated him lightly, smacking him gently in the arm before snuggling against him as the driver started the car. "The Director will not be happy that you lied about having a case, or that you had us all out of there before the clock struck twelve."

Gibbs shrugged and pulled her more tightly against him, unable to deny her claim. "Close enough, Abs. And there's only so many times a guy can watch his girl get pawed by someone else before he either has to leave or break some bones."

"As long as the bones aren't yours, I wouldn't mind." She let her head rest against his shoulder, her smile sleepy but content. "Thought you'd left without me when I couldn't see you."

She felt his lips brush against her head, felt the tightening of the arm he'd wrapped around her. "I'd never do that."

She smiled again and cuddled closer, letting her eyes slide shut. It might not have been a perfect evening but she couldn't imagine a better end.

****  
End.


End file.
